pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Josephine W. Johnson
| birth_place = Kirkwood, Missouri, United States | death_date = February | death_place = Batavia, Ohio, United States | occupation = novelist | nationality = American | alma_mater = Washington University in St. Louis | period = | genre = novels, short stories | subject = | movement = | influences = | influenced = | awards = Pulitzer Prize in Fiction, 1935 O. Henry Award, 1934, 1935, 1942, 1943, 1944 | signature = | website = }} Josephine Winslow Johnson (June 20, 1910 - February 27, 1990) was an American poet, Pulitzer Prize-winning novelist, and essayist. Life Johnson was born in Kirkwood, Missouri. She attended Washington University in St. Louis from 1926 to 1931, but did not earn a degree. She wrote her debut novel, Now In November, while living in her mother's attic in Webster Groves, Missouri. She remained on her farm in Webster Groves and in 1935 published Winter Orchard, a collection of short stories that had previously appeared in Atlantic Monthly, Vanity Fair, The St. Louis Review, and Hound & Horn. . She married Grant G. Cannon, editor in chief of the Farm Quarterly, in 1942. The couple moved to Iowa City, where she taught at the University of Iowa for the next 3 years. In 1947 they moved to Hamilton County, Ohio, where she published Wildwood. Johnson had 3 children: Terence, Ann, and Carol. The Cannons continued to move beyond the advancing urban sprawl of Cincinnati, finally settling on the wooded acreage in Clermont County, Ohio, which is the setting of The Inland Island. She published four more books before her death, from pneumonia, on February 27, 1990, in Batavia, Ohio, at age 79. Recognition Her short story "Dark" won an O. Henry Award in 1934,O. Henry Winners List and "John the Six" won an O. Henry Award 3rd prize the following year. Johnson won 3 more O. Henry Awards: for "Alexander to the Park" (1942), "The Glass Pigeon" (1943), and "Night Flight" (1944). She won the Pulitzer Prize in Fiction in 1935 at age 24 for her debut novel, Now in November. In 1955, Washington University awarded her an honorary Doctor of Humane Letters degree. Publications Poetry *''The Unwilling Gypsy''. Dallas, TX: Kaleidograph Press, 1936. * Year's End. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1937. Novels * Now in November. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1934; London: Gollancz, 1935. * Jordanstown: A novel. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1937; London: Gollancz, 1937. * Wildwood. New York & London: Harper, 1946; London: Gollancz, 1947. * The Dark Traveler. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1963. Short fiction * Winter Orchard, and other stories. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1935. * The Sorcerer's Son, and other stories. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1965. Non-fiction * The Inland Island. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1969; Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 1987; Cincinnati, OH: Story Press, 1996. ** (illustrations by Annie Cannon, the author's daughter) 1996. * Seven Houses: A memoir of time and places. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1973. * The Circle of Seasons (with Dennis Stock). New York: Viking Press, 1974. *''Florence Farr: Bernard Shaw's 'new woman'.'' Gerrards Cross, Buckinghamshire, UK: Colin Smythe, 1975; Totowa, NJ: Rowan & Littlefield, 1975. Juvenile * Paulina: The story of an applebutter pot. New York: Simon, 1939. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Josephine Winslow Johnson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 12, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Year's End" in Poetry, January 1935 *Persons Seen: 2 poems by Josephine W. Johnson in Poetry, May 1932 ;Audio / video *Two poems of Josephine Johnson sung by Honors Choir of SE MN ;Books *Josephine Winslow Johnson at Amazon.com ;About *Josephine W. Johnson at The Feminist Press *Josephine Johnson: Highlights of a life at Ohioana Authors. *Josephine Johnson: Nature writer, poet And novelist, 79 obituary at the New York Times Category:1910 births Category:1990 deaths Category:People from Kirkwood, Missouri Category:People from Webster Groves, Missouri Category:American nature writers Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:People from Hamilton County, Ohio Category:Pulitzer Prize for the Novel winners Category:University of Iowa faculty Category:Washington University in St. Louis alumni Category:Writers from Missouri Category:Writers from Ohio Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American feminist writers